Locker
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Um, Sakura? Why are you in my locker?" "Sasuke-kun isn't very happy with me at the moment." "Your the one who tied his shoe laces to his chair when he was listening to his ipod!" "This isn't funny! He could kill me!" R


**Locker**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Um, Sakura? Why are you in my locker?" A very confused blond haired male asked with a raise of his left eyebrow. He watched the girl intently as her emerald orbs bored into his dark blue ones as she thought of what to say. Finally she let out a sigh.

"Sasuke-kun isn't very happy with me at the moment." The pink haired school girl sighed while shaking her head. Naruto rose his eyebrow higher, but then busted into a fit of laughter, gaining a glare from the girl who was squished in his life sized locker.

"Your the one who tied his shoe laces to his chair when he was listening to his ipod?!" He questioned her as he held onto his stomach to stop himself from falling over he was laughing so hard. Sakura growled.

"This isn't funny! He could kill me!" She hissed, trying to pry the opened locker door from her boyfriends best friend's hand, who wouldn't budge. He glanced up at the frantic girl who was trying to re-close the door, a smirk over took his features.

"He wouldn't kill you." Naruto exclaimed while tapping his chin was his free hand. "But I can think a few things he would do to you." The blond whispered in a teasingly husky tone, wiggling his eyebrows. The pinkette before him blushed so many shades a pink it wasn't healthy as she glared at him.

"Naruto! You pervert! Go away!" The girl shrieked, yanking the door out of his hand and slamming it shut again. Naruto chuckled.

"Typical, I get kicked out of class, detention, my own house and now my own locker." He murmured with a sly grin across his features as he walked away, not even bothering to retrieve his math book for his next class. Like he said, he'd probably get kicked out anyways.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she desperately tried to get comfortable in the small cramped up locker. It was tough though, considering it was so freaking small! And it stunk! It smelt like month old sweaty socks and month old pizza with spoiled milk. Sakura scrunched up her nose at the thought. But this was the only place she didn't think Sasuke would check. You'd have to be crazy to open the door to this hell hole, and here she was stuck in it.

She really shouldn't have been hiding from him. Sakura Haruno, head cheerleader and most feared female in the school because of her hot tempered attitude, was _not_ the type of girl to _hide_from anyone... Unless you were her hot boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, who had her melting in his palms whenever he wanted. Oh! And he knew this all too well, which was why Sakura was in this locker to begin with. It was his fault!

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" The very angry pink haired girl beside him hissed, slapping his fingers away from her thigh, where they were happily climbing up. From the corner of her eye she could see his frown deepen as he pulled his hand away from her._

_"Hn." He mumbled grumpily, slouching into his chair. Sakura couldn't help but smirk. Sasuke Uchiha was very spoiled, if not by his foster mother, then by herself, Sakura Haruno. If he wanted it, he got it. _

_"So if the temperature of point 'a' is forty degrees then..." The teacher babbled on before them. Sakura continued to glance back and forth at the board and her paper, taking down the notes the teacher was placing on the board. Sasuke only watched her from the corner of his eye, making sure she didn't know about it. His arms were crossed and his head slightly tilted towards the ceiling. _

_Sasuke never took notes. He was just a genus. Like a photographic memory and a voice recorder in one. He could learn anything in a matter of seconds. Sakura was smart too, but not enough to have to rely on paying only half attention, like her boyfriend did. Sometimes she thought that he might have already learned all of the work it seemed so impossible._

_Sasuke smirked as he watched the small red inked pink fall from Sakura's hand and roll down the table they shared, hitting the floor nearest the window. Sakura sighed and began to bind down to grab it, but stopped when she noticed the look the man next to her was giving her. She rose an eyebrow. What was he up to?_

_"Sasuke-kun." Her voice carried a threatening tone to it, as if to tell him that whatever he was thinking needed to leave his mind that instant. But Sasuke wasn't one to be afraid of Sakura's glares and threats, just like she wasn't afraid of his. They were both powerless against each other. _

_"Hn." He replied innocently as he shrugged his shoulders, turning back to the teacher but still watching her in the corner of his eye. When he noticed her bending over, he grabbed her upper thigh closest to him and smirked as her body jerked at the contact. In a matter of seconds Sakura was out of her seat with a shriek causing all the students in the class to all look at her. _

_"Sakura Haruno, I do not appreciate you interrupting my class! Now take your seat or leave." Their teacher scolded pointing her white piece of chalk at the blushing girl. Sakura nodded as she took her seat, as red as a tomato. _

_"I am so angry with you Uchiha!" She hissed quietly before crossing her creamy pale legs, her pink mini skirt riding up slightly, showing more of her skin. Sasuke watched with a bored expression on his face, but inside, he was going crazy with want. It took everything to not just throw her onto their table and ravish her petite little body. _

_"Hn."_

_Flashback End._

"Did you hear about Uchiha?" A whisper interrupted Sakura's thoughts. She rose an eyebrow. Class had started, no one should have been in the hallways.

"Yea, he was so angry. I thought I heard him say something about breaking up with Haruno." The equally quiet voice whispered. Sakura's eyes widened at her words and got closer to the door to hear them better. Break up with her? Would Sasuke do that?

"Do you think he would? Rumor has it they've been fighting a lot lately." The first girl said. Sakura snorted lowly. Her and Sasuke had _not_been fighting a lot lately. Okay, so they got in a fight last Monday, but they made up the next day... And they had had an argument that Thursday, but made up the next morning... and then on Saturday.. oh God! They had been fighting a lot lately! But he wouldn't break up with her for such a silly reason would he?

"I've heard that he's interested in that new student."

"No way! Karin is all over him, I don't think he'd go for her!"

"Oh please, he's a high school Jock and a girl is throwing herself all over him? You really think he wouldn't take the opportunity. Plus I've heard he's getting sick of Sakura's lack in participation in the bed room."

"They had sex?!"

"Duh! Everyone knows! Didn't you hear about the janitor walking in on them in the supply closest last Assembly?!"

"It was true?"

"Tch. Sometimes you are so stupid."

"Hey! This is high school! It might not have been true!"

"She came out with swollen lips and sex hair, while her skirt was backwards! His tie was gone and he had lip gloss on his lips!" Sakura blushed furiously as she took in there conversation. Who were these girls?! She bit her lip as she listened to their voices becoming distant and she sighed. Did the whole school really know about that? It was once!

"I'm never giving into him in public again." She murmured to herself while shaking her head. Looking up at the dark ceiling above her she shook her head. "Please don't break up with me Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry." She whimpered out as she covered her eyes with her hands and tried to hold back the sobs.

* * *

"Hey dobe, have you seen Sakura? I can't find her." Sasuke whispered to the man next to him, who was fiddling around with a piece of paper, trying to make it look like the fold-able there math teacher was trying to make. Sasuke scanned the class room one last time, just in case she just wasn't in her assigned seat.

"Um... well... I think... that... she went to Africa." Naruto blurted out, grinning nervously at his best friend, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke rose and eyebrow with a slight frown.

"Africa?" He asked angrily. Naruto was such a bad Lier. All he had to do was say 'no' and he would have been clear. But instead he made something like this up, which only made Sasuke confident that Naruto knew where she was.

"Yes because she found out she's a great singer and went to California to become the next Hannah Montana." Naruto insisted with a grin, happy with his pore lie.

"Dobe... that _America_and we both know Sakura can't hold a note to save her life." Sasuke hissed angrily. Naruto's smirk fell.

"You know math?!"

"It's geography ass hole!" Sasuke yelled in rage at the blond before him. Naruto cringed but then smirked.

"Fine, fine, she's hiding." Naruto broke with a smile on his face. Sasuke looked at him with a weird look. Hiding? Sakura Haruno was _hiding?_

"Hiding from?"

"You, she's afraid your going to kill her for tying your shoe laces to the chair." Naruto insisted.

"That was her?!" Sasuke's angry voice rang through the class room, causing everyone to look their way.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki, would you like to leave the class to discuss your issues elsewhere?" A very angry math teacher asked the two boys. Sasuke stood from the table and glanced down at the blond boy before him.

"Where is she?" All eyes were on them and Naruto gulped at the cold stare coming from the Uchiha.

"My locker." He squeaked, trying to escape his gaze. Sasuke wrinkled his nose. _Naruto's locker? _Forget the idea of him killing her, she nearly walked into death it's self. Without another word, the Uchiha picked up his things and left the room, leaving everyone staring after them.

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura, you can't be angry at me forever." His husky voice broke through the silence as he stared at the girl before him. She only glared at him before turning back to her opened book, trying to solve a science problem written on her paper. Sasuke glances over her shoulder slightly. "Sixty Newtons." He whispered to her, watching her stiffen but ignore him, trying to figure the problem out. When she finally got the answer, he was right, but she put down thirty instead to make him angrier._

_"Fine. Fail." He said carelessly as he reached into his pack and pulled his ipod out. Settling the buds into his ears he began to scan through the music on the touch screen. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye as he rested the little white device on the table in front of him, closing his eyes as the music blared into his eardrums. He knew how mad that made her, when he pretended how he didn't care and ignored her by listening to music. She really hated it. If she were to write a 'ten things I hate about you' list to him, that would be her number one. _

_"Jack ass." She murmured angrily before going back to her work, trying to concentrate, but the music was too loud. Everyone else in the class seemed to be fine with it, the teacher wasn't even in the class room. She had stepped out to go get some papers scanned while she left them to their assignment. _

_Sakura glanced down at the floor at her red pen that she still hadn't picked up, but when she scanned the floor, her eyes made contact with the man before hers shoes and the laces that were untied. An evil little voice had popped into her mind as the little person whispered an evil idea to her. Sakura smirked inwardly as she glanced back up at the man before her, his eyes were closest and his lips slightly parted. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not._

_"I'll show you." She murmured as she slid down from her seat quietly, getting on her hands and knees under the table. The girl behind her, her best friend, seemed to notice her absents and gasped when she saw Sakura on the floor. _

_"Sakura Haruno! Are you giving Sasuke a blow job in class!?" Ino's panicked voice shrieked quietly to her best friend. Sakura jumped slightly at her name but then sighed angrily as she figured out who it belonged to. _

_"Ino! Shut up! I am just tying his shoes!" She whispered back, glaring at the blond girl who was smirking._

_"Sure you are." She snickered before going back to her own paper, still smirking at the red tent on her friends face. _

_Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed the strings and twisted one from each shoe onto the metal bar of the chair, then when satisfied tied to two together. Not only was he tied to the chair, both shoes were, causing more trouble and more hassle to get them undone. Which was Sakura's only idea for this. To watch Sasuke angrily try to get his feet undone. _

_Smirking to herself, she pulled herself back into the chair, just in time too because the door to the class was beginning to open and just like the god he was, Sasuke took the earphones out of his ears just in time and shoved them into his pack, acting as though nothing had happened. _

_"Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi needs some assistance in the gym. Since you are done with your work I'll excuse you." Their science teacher exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the Uchiha smirk while turning towards her. Oh god no. This wasn't happening, she tried to tell herself. She felt his arm hand pat her upper thigh softly before lifting his body up and that's when she closed her eyes and all she could hear was a loud thump and the squealing of the chair he was sitting in. And then moments later, the whole class was in a fit of laughter. She was dead._

_End Flashback_

"Oh! Hey Sasuke-kun!" A voice yelled happily from behind the Uchiha. Sasuke turned slightly, but didn't stop walking.

"Hn." Was his reply as he kept moving. Small footstep were heard trying to ketch up with him, but he paid no mind. Before he knew it, Karin was hooked onto his left arm, hanging onto him with a smile. "What do you want?" He asked icily as he tried to pry his arm away from her. After a moment, he finally succeeded and started to walk fast. But to his displeasure, she did too. What was with this girl? She never left him alone!

"I heard what happened to you today. Are you okay?" She asked in concern, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Sasuke grunted his reply with a nod. She sighed. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Looking for Sakura." He replied bluntly, turning a corner. Karin frowned. Sakura. Sakura. _Sakura. _Was that all he ever thought about? It made her angry.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to find her." She shot at him with a frown. Sasuke Shrugged.

"Too bad." He hissed, getting annoyed with the woman who was fallowing him. She sighed heavily and stopped in her footsteps.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hopeless!" She screeched before turning on her heals and stomping away. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He could say the same about her.

* * *

Sakura whipped her eyes one last time before sniffling her tears back. She wouldn't cry over this any longer. It could have been just a rumor. A stupid rumor. Sasuke wasn't going to break up with her, was he? He wasn't acting any different to her then when they had first started to go out, two years ago. But maybe that was it, maybe he felt this was going no where. Sakura whimpered at the thought. She thought it was going somewhere. She was madly in love with the boy.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and gritting her teeth in sadness, she didn't notice the locker door slowly open, letting light into the dark smelly locker. She sniffled one last time before her eyes widened at the feel of two strong arms wrapping around her small waist, pulling her out and into his embrace. She knew who it was instantly from the smell coming from his clothes.

"Shh." Sasuke's smooth voice soothed as he cradled her to him, she whimpered lowly as she buried her face into his neck and clutched his white dress shirt, clinging to him. His fingers ran down her back in circles, trying to calm the girl in his arms. "You are in so much trouble Haruno." He murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head, smirking lightly. She couldn't help but giggle slightly as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Are you going to break up with me?" She whispered out sadly as her lower lip trembled slightly. She had to know. It was eating at her, inside and out. Sasuke stared at her in shock, raising an eyebrow at her with a small 'humph'. Break up with her? What was going on in this woman's head? Did she seriously believe that he was going to break up with her just because she tied his shoes together.

"Sorry..." He whispered, causing the girl before him to stiffen, her eyes filling with water once again. He leaned into her and laid his lips against hers softly before pulling away. "It'll take more then tying my shoes together and making a fool out of me in front of a class of students to make me dump you." He whispered in a matter of fact tone before placing his lips against her neck, causing her to take in a shaky breath as his teeth pulled a piece of the soft skin of her neck into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled at it.

"Y-you don't...mm..You don't think I lack in participation... in the bed room." She squeaked out as he bit down harder, her fingers burried in his hair, gritting her teeth together to stop the moans from escaping her throat. Sasuke smirked against her skin before trailing kisses down to her collarbone.

"No, because for one, we hardly use the bedroom. We never make it up there in time to do so." He chuckled again before licking at the red mark he had now made. Sakura shivered, a blush over taking her features. "And for two, I assure you, you don't lack _anything _in that category." He teased as his hands trailed up her creamy thighs, playing with the skin slightly. Sakura moaned lowly and arched into him.

"You'd think you'd two learn from the last time, my office, now!" An angry voice rang from behind them. The couple stiffened at the sound of the principles voice. Separating quickly, they both glance over to him to only meet with very annoyed eyes. "You've got five minutes to get there." He told them before walking off. Sasuke smirked.

"Fifth time. We really need to be more careful next time." He stated in amusement as he wrapped his arm around the girls waist, pulling her towards the principals office. Sakura sighed while shaking her head. Well at least he forgot about the shoes. As if he read her mind, Sasuke looked down at her and smirked. "Don't think you're out of this so easily, be at my house after school for your punishment." He insisted with a glint in his eyes. Sakura rolled hers, oh great, jack ass has an excuse to ravish her tonight...

* * *

"Mrs Baker!?" Naruto yelled out in the middle of her speech, everyone looked at him.

"Yes Naruto." The teacher sighed, looking at her very annoying student.

"Hannah Montana lives in Africa, right?" Mrs. Baker rose an eyebrow at her student.

"You do know this is science?" His teacher asked as she looked at him weirdly.

"Really? Then where's my geography class?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. Everyone laughed at the class clown as his teacher shook her head.

"Naruto, you took geography in eighth grade, your in eleventh." Naruto scratched the back of his head for a moment.

"So... She does live in Africa?"


End file.
